


Scully & Fowley: X-Files AU

by grrriliketigers



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Diana Fowley and Fox Mulder reopen the X-Files it’s Mulder who leaves and Scully is assigned to the X-Files to keep Fowley a little more down to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully & Fowley: X-Files AU

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for Porn Battle XIV and didn't post or finish my series... I had maybe 10? So, I figured I might as well post this. They'll be ficlets that utilize scenes/themes/ideas from existing episode. Since the first one was for porn battle the first one is porny but the others might not all be porny. It depends on where this goes.

Diana slammed the door in Scully’s face. Scully’s nostrils flared in annoyance and she pulled the door open and slammed it behind her. “What is your problem?” 

“How do you expect me to be your partner if I can’t trust you?” She demanded. 

“I didn’t tell Skinner anything!” Scully snapped. “I’m not here to spy on you. This is my assignment, I’m on the X-Files whether you like it or not.”

Diana scoffed, throwing her clothes into her suitcase with annoyance. 

“Listen to me!” Scully roared, grabbing Diana by the arms and pushing her back against the wall. “I didn’t sell you out. It’s my ass on the line too.” 

“This is my life’s work.” Diana narrowed her eyes and grabbed Scully’s wrists. Scully tried to pull them away and Diana’s grip tightened. 

“ _Just trust me._ ” Scully said in a low menacing tone, “let me work _with_ you.” Scully pushed her thigh between Diana’s legs and Diana sucked in a breath but didn’t answer. 

Scully set a slow pace as she rocked her thigh into Diana’s center. “I’m not your enemy.” 

Diana slipped her eyes shut, giving into the sensation, she sighed. Scully pressed harder into her and Diana gasped and let out a breathy moan, grinding down against her. Scully buried her face in Diana’s brunette waves as she pushed. “Just trust me...” She whispered. 

Diana leaned her head against Scully’s, feeling the pressure building. Her grip tightened on her wrists, her fingernails making half moon indents in flawless alabaster skin. Diana let her head fall back against the wall, whimpering and panting as she got closer and closer. 

Scully rocked against her, harder and quicker. Diana let out a long, low moan as her orgasm washed over her. After a few moments she slowly released Scully’s wrists and Scully stepped back. 

Diana’s eyes fluttered open and she locked her gaze with Scully’s, still out of breath. 

“We’ll go back to D.C. now and we’ll keep investigating, okay?” 

Diana nodded, unable to muster any actual words. “Okay then.” Scully smiled and slipped out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is even remotely interested in this feel free to leave me some x-files episodes you'd like me to tackle!


End file.
